narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eight-Headed Flame Dragon
The Eight-Headed Flame Dragon (八頭部の火竜 Hachibu no Hiryū) is a eight headed dragon spirit composed entirely of flames. While it's power are similar to a bijū and it's eight heads gives the impression that it is one, the Flame Dragon is more similar to the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech than an actual bijū. The Eight-Headed Flame Dragon came into existence around a similar time as the bijū, however, it was merely the deceased spirit of a dragon at the time. It went in search of a vessel and found the body of an Uchiha, attracted by the shinobi's affinity for flame based jutsu. Since then, the Dragon has made a pattern of choosing only Shinobi whose chakra affinity if the Flame as it's host. As the first host died, it became the Dragon's second head of his own will. Now, the two headed creature set out in search of a new host over the many years it lived, and, whole having more than six more hosts, only six of the hosts it had chose to become another head. Due to the multitude of heads residing on the Dragon's "body", it has multiple personalities, one for each of the heads. Each can make their own decisions, but only one head in the current leader. The Eight-Headed Flame Dragon, is fully capable of sealing and unsealing itself into a host of it's own choosing, unlike bijū, who are forced to be sealed inside a host, called Jinchūriki, by a shinobi. Also, the Eight-Headed Flame Dragon unsealing itself from it's host does not result in their death. However, the Dragon rarely chooses to unseal itself until the hosts death, as, normally, the host and Dragon have a very relaxed relationship, being able to converse in a mindscape similar to that of a Jinchūriki of their own will. It's current host is Shippū Uzumaki. Dragons Kyōkan (共感, Empathy) is the newest of the dragons, and their current leader. Kyōkan was a young Shinobi from Konohagakure, and a host to the Flame Dragon years ago. His ability when used by his host is flames that cut like knives, giving the host the ability to craft a flame sword. The flame blade has an ability besides harming an opponent. While a useless ability for battle, the blade can exchange it's lethality for the ability to read someone's emotions, cutting, but doing no damage. Misago (鶚 Osprey) is a flame dragon with an avian design, it's face having a strange kind of "twin beak". When he was human, Misago was a wandering merchant shinobi. He had constant paranoia, and never felt safe. This affected his ability as a dragon, allowing him (and his host) to create barriers with special flames. Kyori (距離, Distance) is a flame dragon with multiple eyes, similarly to a spider. It was the original dragon, and, as such, is the only dragon that wasn't a shinobi in life. However, like the other dragons, it can communicate in the human language. It's special ability (and the ability it bestows on it's host) is the ability to create and manipulate spheres of flame. The flames are adjustable in size and intensity, and can be controlled mentally. Their shape can also be altered, creating miniature shields, small disc projectiles and the like. These fireballs can also become "bombs", exploding with various levels of intensity depending on the output of power from either Kyori or it's host. Due to how the flames can be altered, Kyori's ability is possibly one of the Eight Dragon's most versatile. Abilities As it's name implies, the Eight-Headed Flame Dragon's primary ability is pryokinesis or flame summoning and manipulation. While each head is powerful in it's own right, each possesses an ability that can be utilized by the host, be it a flame blade or fireballs. The dragon also possesses a large amount of chakra, due to being composed mainly of the spirits of powerful Shinobi.